Killua's Compromise
by kitycat05
Summary: Killua meets Leorio's co-doctor Lira who is an ex-hunter with a mysterious history. This undoubtingly gorgeous and tough woman suddenly asks Killua a favor, and that is to make an off-spring with her, for reasons that left him bewildered. Will Killua agree to this or not?


_Hello there guys! This is actually my first try to do a fan fiction. I've chosen to write something about my all-time favorite anime character Killua. Let's see how these would go. Enjoy reading._

* * *

"Killua" Lira blurted out hesitantly. Killua turned to her quite surprised to see her serious face.

"What is it?", he replied.

"I have a great deal of favour to ask from you," she said in a very low voice. Suddenly a chill brought about by the wind contributed to that heavy atmosphere around them.

A shrill ran down Killua's spine. What on earth would Lira asked from him? She's fully established! Aside from being a pro-hunter looked up by lots of older hunters before her, she's totally out of this world with her stunning and tenacious gorgeousness. She's just every bit of a woman a man would ever dream of and now she's here for help.

"I guess that's grave. I never expect you'd find me here on.." he was cut shortly by Lira's very bold remark "Impregnate me."

Okay…to hear her asking for a favour was really unbelievable but after listening to what she's just said, Killua almost thought he experienced some auditory hallucinations. However not, so he just intended to make some quick clarification, "Impregnate what?"

"Me." Lira replied.

"You?" he said totally losing his cool.  
"Yeah, me" she said while rolling her eyes.

Killua sighed heavily and started walking away putting both his hand in the side pockets of his jeans. He's got that resolve to end the conversation without looking at Lira who suddenly felt worried of the situation.

"Hey, where are you going?" She asked.

"Home." He said.

"But you haven't answered me yet!" she added quite troubled by Killua's indifference.

Killua didn't turn back to her instead he continued walking. Alarmed that Killua would be really living, Lira paced up to him and lightly grabbed his arm to face him.

"I'm not kidding. I'm asking you this one favour if you could do it or not. I'm losing time.." she said sternly looking directly at Killua's dark blue eyes.

Is she kidding me? Killua thought deeply, nevertheless, he's never seen Lira this desperate.

"What is this all about?" he asked calmly looking at her.  
"I'll die if I don't reproduce before reaching age 25" she said sadly bowing her head.

Upon hearing this, Killua's eye grew wider in disbelief, sighing deeply as if he'd figure out another joke thrown on him and Lira notice this and so she started explaining.

"Leorio, might have already told you that I'm a Bender. It isn't a joke, it is true. I can bend nature's elements according to my will." Saying this, Lira raised her right arm pushing up a clashing wave up to the air. Then bowing her head down she grasp some air and blew out a gush of flame splitting the waves of water into tiny droplets that fell to the ground. She stomped her foot suddenly shaking the sands in the beach while reaching up with her hand, the ground rose to life moving and dancing with Lira's every hand movements. With a quick push from her left hand, a strong streaming wind washed out the frenzied sand that was moving up seconds ago.

"This has been an ability handed down to me by the last Elemental bender here on earth. He was an old chap who willingly took care of me after seeing me lost in the woods." Lira tell-tale this while Killua is watching her sternly.

"And what has this do with you reproducing before 25?" he asked blankly.

"The bender gave this ability to me so I may pass it down to another generation, but it isn't for long. He told me that I must be able to carry out an off spring before I reach 25, or else nature's power will be at its peak within me and it shall consume me and the life that I have." She sighed and added.

"Sounds too impossible… and so I never believed just until last 2 weeks when I turned 24 years old. I woke up with blood all over my sheets. I had been bleeding out from my mouth and nose during sleep. My hair shed off more frequently every time I shower. My episodes of dizziness every time I try to stand up are so alarming. I passed put six times already after my 24th birthday. I thought I was just sick, so I decided to undergo various diagnostic tests and procedures just to see…but I'm okay…nothing's wrong with me!" with this she broke to tears. "I think I'm dying, so I'm asking for your help…" she sobs.

Clearly, Killua never thought he'll see Lira breaking down like a fragile little girl. She's just so firm and tough -looking however classy and aggressive all at the same time, like she's someone you can't topple down and fail. She's a picture of an empowered, steel and ambitious doctor, but now she's begging for help.

"How, can you be so sure about these signs?" Killua asks with sympathy in his voice.

Lira looked at her with her eyes flooded with tears. "The old guy told me in his deathbed that I'll see and feel some changes after my 24th natal day…signs that I am disintegrating…" She cries again after remunerating on these thoughts deeper.

Killua straightened up and looking away he said "Why me then? Why not Leorio…or Gon…or any of your friends? "

"Because I know you won't complicate things... That's you." She remarked directly.

"I don't want to die yet Killua, I've got so much things to do and I just can't stop, not now. If having an offspring is the only thing that will keep me away from achieving the things I want, I'm ready to face motherhood even if I don't have any idea about it. And if I'm going to do it, I need to accomplish it with someone I can trust and someone who won't make this so hard" she added.

Killua looks at her not knowing what to say. She looks at him gravely as if her life depends on him.

"Please killua…" she said in a low voice. "Sleep with me."


End file.
